Krisma
Krisma (formerly Chrisma) is an Italian musical New Wave - electronic group founded by Maurizio Arcieri and Christina Moser in 1976. Career[edit source | editbeta] 1976-1979[edit source | editbeta] In 1976, Maurizio Arcieri and his wife Christina Moser formed the duo under the name 'Chrisma." That year, the couple moved from Milan to London to record "U" and "Amore" with the producer Nico Papathanassiou and his brother Vangelis. Their collaboration with Papathanassiou and Vangelis continued through 1978. During this time, the duo recorded the album "Chinese Restaurant." The single "Lola" entered the Top 10. During the promotional tour for Chinese Restaurant, Maurizio was known to perform a trick onstage in which he appeared to cut off his finger with a razor. The trick, referred to as a "finger job," attracted considerable press attention. In 1979 Maurizio and Christina recorded their second album, "Hibernation." The album was an international success, and the duo was firmly established in the London music scene. 1980-1989[edit source | editbeta] In 1980 the band officially changed its name from ""Chrisma"" to Krisma. Their third album, "Cathode Mamma," featured Hans Zimmer on synthesizer. The single "Many Kisses" met with great success in Europe. Around this time Krisma developed the first minisequencer, known as Krismino. Krisma left Polygram for CGD in 1981. 1982 saw the release of the experimental "Clandestine Anticipation" album. The album deals with water in all of its forms (liquid, ice, vapor, fog, snow and rain) and is supported by a series of videos filmed in tropical locations. The clips were first shown on Carlo Massarini's Mister Fantasy program. Krisma moved to New York City in 1986. They directed three videos for MTV, and soon after they began to work for France 2. In Italy they often appeared on the program "Be Bop a Lula" hosted by Red Ronnie for Italia Uno. The single "Nothing To Do With the Dog" (retitled "Fido" in international markets) and "Iceberg" were released during this time. In 1988 "Non ho denaro" was released. It was their last album to be released on vinyl, and today it is one of the hardest-to-find Krisma records. 1991 to present[edit source | editbeta] During the 1990s Krisma's first records were remastered. They continued to do freelance work for the Italian state broadcasting company Rai Tre, and they were credited for crafting the special effects on theMarco Ferreri film Nitrato d'Argento. Maurizio and Christina also designed several video-art installations and worked as consultants for Benetton's Centro Ricerca Comunicazione. On July 22, 1998 the couple launched Krisma TV, which was broadcast through the Skyplex satellite service (and later Eutelstat) to Europe, North Africa and the Middle East. In June 2000 the band opened their website, www.krismatv.net. Maurizio made a comeback attempt with "Re-Birth," a solo project. The CD single Kara was released in 2001 in both Italian and English versions. Discography[edit source | editbeta] LPs[edit source | editbeta] *(1977) Chinese Restaurant - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1979) Hibernation - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1980) Cathode Mamma - Polydor *(1982) Clandestine Anticipation - CGD *(1982) Clandestine Anticipation - CGD (Custom Promo Box) *(1982) Chrisma - Armando Curcio Editore (Collection) *(1983) Nothing To Do With The Dog - Franton Records (released by Atlantic in the USA as "Fido") *(1986) Iceberg - Carosello *(1989) Non Ho Denaro - Bollicine Singles[edit source | editbeta] *(1976) Amore / Sweet Baby Sue - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1977) U part. I / U part. II - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1977) Lola / Black Silk Stocking - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1977) C-Rock / Mandoya - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1979) Gott Gott Electron / Vetra Platz - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1979) Aurora B. / Hibernated Nazi - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1980) Many Kisses / Rien Ne Va Plus - Polydor *(1980) Cathode Mamma / Rrock - Polydor *(1982) Water / Samora Club - CGD *(1983) Nothing To Do With The Dog / Find A Friend - Franton Records *(1985) Be Bop / Be Bop (rep.) - Carosello *(1985) Iceberg / Skyline - Carosello *(1987) Signorina / Hotta Choccolata - Carosello CDs[edit source | editbeta] *(1986) Iceberg - Carosello (as Krisma) *(1994) Chinese Restaurant - Polydor (as Chrisma) *(1994) Clandestine Anticipation - CGD-URLO *(1999) Many Kisses e altri successi - Polydor (Collection) *(2007) Chinese Restaurant - Polydor 1748796 (as Chrisma) *(2007) Hibernation - Polydor 1748797 (as Chrisma) *(2007) Cathode Mamma - Polydor 1748798 Collaborations[edit source | editbeta] *(1980) Suffocation, track included in Vangelis' LP See You Later - Polydor *(2002) Nuova Ossessione, track included in Subsonica's CD Amorematico - Mescal / Sony *(2004) Odore di Polvere da Sparo, 23 Coppie di Cromosomi, Apparenza e Realtà, tracks included in Franco Battiato's CD Dieci Stratagemmi - Columbia / Sony Music *(2006) Australia, track included in Garbo's tribute CD Congarbo - Photographic / Venus Category:Duos